notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Middle-Earth
Middle-Earth, also known as''' Endor''' (S.Middle-Land) was the largest continent on Ambar (the World) in Arda (the Realm of Manwë).It´s inhabitants were the children of Eru, the Elves, Hildor (or mortals, including men and Halflings), Dwarves and Ents as well as the Melkorindi or Uvanimar, the Orcs, Trolls and Dragons.Middle-Earth was also known to be the Home of a number of lesser Ainur or Maiar and enigmatic peoples as the Giants and a countless number of Olvar and Kelvar or Plants and Animals. The best known part of Arda were the Westlands, roughly the northwestern part of the continent with the icy Forodwaith in the north, the hot Haradwaith in the south, the Sea of Rhûn in the east and the great ocean Belegaer in the west.It comprised the Lands of Lindon, Eriador (Including the lost Kingdom of Arnor and its sucessor realms as well as Enedwaith), Rohan (or Calenardhon), the Lands of Rhovanion, the southern Kingdom of Gondor and the dark land of Mordor. The Lands of Rhûn and Haradwaith were known quite well in the southern kingdom of Gondor since they once were provinces of it´s dominion, the Lands further to the east and south were known as the Wild Lands east and South, Tribal areas often under the sway of the dark Lord or inhabited by wild rebellious tribes loyal to none but themselves.The Númenóreans had built many colonies in the south along the western coast, many of which later became the homelands of the so-called black númenóreans. See: Westlands The wild Lands east and south include: Far-Harad and greater Harad *Bellakar **Bellazen **Felaya **Kes Arik **Kes Susad **Kes Weza **Mardruak **Sakal an-Dalajaf *the Chyan lands **Chy **clyan **Bulchyades **Lódenûly **Siakan *Mid-Harad **Great Desert ***Dune Sea ***Fire Plain ***Nâfarat or Lithaer ***the Ogladalo Vatra or Mirror of Fire **Kóanoz **Unâv *Bozisha-Miraz **Gaj **Raj **Suza Sumar *Sîrayn **Chennacatt **Harshandatt **Isra **Kirm Lesra **Sara Bask *southern Pharazain **Ciryatandor **Tulwang central middle-Earth *Bay of Ormal **Amazôn **Arthanor **Chyan lands ***Bulchyades ***Chyan ***Clyan ***Gorem ***Lodenuly ***Olyas Kriis *East-plain **Cuivienen ***Helcarth **Fëamardi **Geen **Great Desert **Jendiar **Luinemar **lurs Vorganis **lygar Kraw **Ubain **Ûster Kryl *Great Plateau **Alduryaknar **Burskadekdar **Gaathgykarkan **Orgothraath **Ulshy **Vaag *Palisor **Chey Sart **Daldunair **Dalpygis **Desdursyton **Heb Aaraan **Jayir Ahar **Kargagis Ahar **Kubor sed **Kykurian Kyn **lotan **Lú Tyr Sû **Menelothriand **Nûrad **Relmether **Rycolis **Y-Lústurangsur *South-central Endor **Hildórien **Jopi-Peninsula ***Codya ***Jojojopo *South-eastern Regions **Bay of Nikkeä **Ibav **Ironwood ***Ruartar **Lynerian League ***Tanara ****Dúrakhan **Balizar ***Horl ****Kankanan ***Ralian ***Shay ***Sunum ***Unvirnay ***Urvimay ***Zurghôr The utter south *The Ivory Coast **Bay of Orel **Can **Usakal Forest *The seven lands **Drel **Elorna ***Tôl Turgul **Hyarn **Mag **Mîrëdor **Pel **Tumag *Ûsakan and Tantûrak *The Mûmakan **Dûshera **Gan **Geshaan **Hathor **Koronande **Maumakan **Mulambur **Mûmakan (proper) **Taaliraan **Tuktan The farthest East *Wômawas Drûs **The core-Lands ***Cuivac Wômaw ***Góak ***Móak ***Wôm Shryac **Haen **Kael **Kosth Leer **Rôlfandas **Thuriac Codya **Uiven **Helcar Sael **Karn Ord *Lôchas Drûs **Arg-Sîmorîg **Lôchas **Brôd **Drôd **Monars **Prorse **Shay **Tâna **Tarsa **Unvirnay **Wôl **Waw *Aegan *Astos *Címóníemor *Faelaan *Geen *Fenfenen *Ka'ish *Ruartar *Ruuriik *V'shrang The Southern Archipelago *Âron *Azôn *the Irakh-Chain **Amirakh *Arth *Cevra *E-Sorul Sare *Gizr *Kirakh-Chain **Nômirakh *Llikh *Mulvayn *Olyad *Orbis *Verya *Vog Mur *Vulm Shryac The northern Peninsula *Adea Hu *aigvalg *angclax *Avikangsdar *Dir *Dyr *the Great northern Woods *Gosti Hyr *Illuin Wood *Iskahú *Luindor *Mur Fostisyr *Mur Fustir *Myr *Om *Sharthax *the Sinking Plain *Uab *Uax *Urb *Urd *Urtlagga *Uul *Yalf Hurm See:Wild Lands References *Lords of Middle-Earth II:the Mannish Races *Middle-Earth Campaign Guide I *The Wild Lands South and East, Gazetteer by Pete Fenlon *Hands of the Healer *The Court of Ardor *the iron Wind category:continent